High School Life
by Maya-chan046
Summary: This is a normal high school story. Enemies, Work, and Love. RaexRob Find out what happens to Raven!


Hey! This is a new fanfiction I created.

It's about RaeRob.

Teen Titans.

Please be warned.

RaeRob will be at a later chapter.

**Action!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen**_** Titans.**

* * *

Teen Titans Fanfiction

Chapter 1: First Day

**Richard's POV**

It was Monday. So, it's a School Day.

I woke up.

" Woah, what happened to my hair?" I asked to no one in particular.

I found my hair all messed up.

" Well, gotta take a bath then, breakfast." I chuckled.

After I took my bath, I hurriedly changed into my uniform.

" Hey Mom." I greeted my mom.

" Hi, Richard. You're gonna take Rea to school today. It's just at the Kinder section of your school." Mom smiled.

" Well, since I'm in a good mood, fine." I sighed.

" Yey! Rea, let's go. Richard's gonna take you to school, Honey." Mom yelled.

" Yey! Richie, let's go!" Rea dragged me.

" I'm still eating my breakfast. Stop!" I screamed.

" Fine. Hurry up. I wanna meet Rose's big sister." Rea pouted.

" Alright. Let's go. Get your stuff. I wanna meet her too." I sighed.

" Let's go. They say she's a cheerleader. She's popular but nice." Rea yelled.

' Wow. Rea sure knows a lot for a Kindergartener.' I thought.

I laughed at the thought.

We kept running.

Time Skip - School

**Rachel's POV**

" Rose!" someone shouted.

" Rea!" Rose shouted.

" Rose, is that your sister?" Rea asked.

" Yes. I am Rachel Roth. You are Rea, yes?" I smiled.

" Wow. You're beautiful. Richie, look at her." Rea smiled.

" What is it, Rea? Hey, you're the Head Cheerleader. The most popular girl 'round here." Richard blushed.

" Yes, I am. Rachel Roth. Nice to meet you, Richie." I smiled.

" Wait, you're the Basketball Team's Leader. I remember you now. Well, you better keep winning." I laughed.

" I haven't…oh no. We don't have time. Rachel, what class do you have?" Richie asked.

" Oh… I have… Physics. How about you, Richie?" I asked.

" Me too. Rea, Rose, we have to leave. Come on, Rachel. Let's go together to class." Richie took my hand. I nodded.

" Bye, Rea. Bye, Rose." I smiled.

" Bye-nee!" Rose winked.

" Rose, that's funny. Bye-nee!" Rea laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

" Bye-nee!" I winked with my tongue out.

Richie stared at me.

I blushed.

He chuckled.

" Hey. Stop laughing." I pouted.

" Sorry, it's just funny. I gotta talk to Victor about this. Oh, and I was chuckling ." Richie laughed.

" No!" I ran after him.

We ran and ran.

I heard people whispering, " Look, here comes Richard and Ms. Rachel. Are they a couple?"

I blushed.

" We are not!" I screamed.

" Yo. What are you doing, Rachel?" Richie asked.

" I think people have mistaken us for a couple, Richie." I blushed.

" It's Richard, actually. R-really, a c-couple? I-idiots." Richard blushed.

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

" Time for Physics, Richard." I smiled.

Time Skip - Physics Room

" Hello, friend Rachel. Rachel, who is this cutie?" Kori winked.

" That's Richard. Richard, this is Kori." I smiled.

" Richard, well, would you like a drink? I shall get one from the machine of vending. Oh, joyous! You are joining us for the subject of Physics." Kori giggled.

" S-sure. Thanks, Kori." Richard grinned.

" That is of no problem to me, Richard." Kori smiled and left.

" Hey. Rachel, who's this?" Jinx asked me.

" That's Richard. So, how's things, Jinx?" I asked her.

" Hi, Richard. Well, you'll never believe this." Jinx smiled.

" What is it, Jinx?" I giggled.

" I saw Kori talking to Garfield and Tara was fuming!" Jinx smiled.

" What?! We gotta stop them! Let's go." I frowned.

Jinx nodded and Richard ran out.

~ Cafeteria ~

**Kori's POV**

I was heading to the place of food when I had bumped in to a boy with a Green T-Shirt.

" I am most sorry, friend." I bowed.

" That's alright. Wait. Kori?" the boy asked.

" Garfield! Most joyous day indeed. Garfield, would you like to talk with me in the subject of Physics while Ms. Serafine is of no avail?" I smiled.

" Dude, you should drop the accent. You can break out of it." Garfield chuckled.

" Sure, dude. You should like come with me to Physics. Wanna join us to Lunch later?" I blushed.

" Cool." Garfield jumped.

" Thank you." I gave him a hug.

" Welcome? Come on. I'll join you to buy your drink or whatever." Garfield smiled.

" Thank you again." I hugged him tighter.

" That hurts." Garfield frowned.

" Let us go." I pulled him.

" Hey. I changed my mind. Can you buy me 20 sodas? I'll give it to my friends and you at Lunch. Thanks." I smiled.

" Okay, dude. See you later, dude. I mean... um... later after I buy my drink." Garfield chuckled. Then, he left.

" Hey! What are you doing, Kori?!" a voice screamed.

" Eek!" I shrieked.

" Who is it?" I asked.

Suddenly, I got attacked.

" How dare you?!" Tara screamed.

" Tara! I am most sorry." I bowed.

" Shut up! I hate you, Kori! I hate you." Tara yelled.

She scratched the right side of my face. It left a red mark on my cheek.

" That truly hurt, Tara. Please, let us not result to physical assault." I pleaded.

" Yeah right, Kori. I know you're just a goody-goody. Shut up!" Tara yelled.

" Tara! Stop hurting my friend. Please, just stop." Rachel pleaded.

" Like I would do that, Rachel. Why would I?! She approached _**my **_Garfield." Tara yelled.

" Tara, you're acting crazy. Just, let her go." Jinx shook her head.

" Tara, Garfield's not gonna like this. Let go of her." Richard shouted.

" I don't care, Rich. She approached Gar!" Tara growled.

" Tara, everyone has approached Gar." Rachel screamed.

**Tara's POV**

" Yo girl. Stop you're hurting Kori. Kori only approached Garfield. What's your problem, girl?!" Karen yelled.

" Yeah, whatever. I've had enough for you guys. So, I'll leave you with a warning, Kori." I stood up and walked away.

I hate it.

I walked back to my classroom.

Mr. Bridges just kept talking about Matter.

I got bored and just stared at the window.

" Tara Markov, please listen to the discussion. Well, since you've not listen again, you're having Detention later." Mr. Bridges slammed his table.

" Yes, Mr. Bridges." I sighed.

This wasn't very new to me. I hate Detention. But, ever since Garfield, I've had it all the time. Mostly because I wasn't listening to the teacher. But, I was daydreaming about him.

**Rachel's POV**

" Mr. Grayson, would you care to share your little chat with Garfield and Victor? Maybe you would like to have Detention and your parents have a little chat with me as well. Before you ask, it's about your behavior." Ms. Serafine walked towards his table.

" Ms. Serafine, please. This is the 1st time he's misbehaved. Please excuse him."I pleaded.

" Ms. Roth… you make… a fine… point. As always. Fine. Mr. Grayson, you're lucky you're friends with Ms. Roth. I'll excuse you for now." Ms. Serafine smiled.

" Thank you, Ms. Serafine. Thank you, Ms. Rachel." Richard bowed.

" No problem. You can repay me by always being with me wherever I go." I laughed.

" Wait, I haven't said anything about repaying you. But… fine." Richard smiled. I nodded.

" You two… stop talking!" Ms. Serafine yelled.

" Y-yes, Ma'am." Richard and I said in unison.

~ End of Chapter ~

* * *

**Cut!**

Hey, guys.

CatsLikeWaffles here.

How you doing?

Please review this fanfiction.

I would really appreciate it.

Oh, and... **Kirishima Heart **is still being updated.

Keep on reading.

Bye-nee!

**CatsLikeWaffles has logged off.**


End file.
